Kimiko Remember
by Kana368
Summary: Kimiko is a young 12 year old girl that had a ruff life but stills smiles. At 6 years old she was kidnapped by a rival clan. One day she was saved by Rihan Nura and brought her to the Nura Clan's main house. Follow how she remembers her pass and how she founds her family.
1. Act One: Amnesia

Act One: Amnesia

**Author's note: The main character is Mai Kimiko Haze, Ruby Haze's adopted little sister. Mai has amnesia so will see how she tries how she would get her memories back. **

**You may be confused on what I'll talking about half of the time but you'll just have to read my first story. It may not be finished or it may but please read it.**

**Ok! Let's start in three, two, one, roll!**

A book opens to the first page and a picture of a little girl is with two other people, a man and a women, in it. The little girl had orange peel colored hair that grow down to her shoulders with fiery orange eyes with an innocent smile. The two of had black hair and green eyes with bright smiles on their faces.

_From the beginning I always had an innocent smile on my face. I was never alone and always taken care of. Until one day when all of that change._

The page turns to a little girl with blood on her shirt with tears in her eye fire burning in the background. She was pushing them begging for them to wake up.

_My mother and father were killed right in front of my eyes. From that day forth I was always cold and shielding myself from others never getting to close to them. Afraid to get too close to anyone always hiding my feeling from others._

The page turns to the girl that looks now to be twelve years old with a girl that looks to be the same age with blond hair and honeycomb eyes. They're arms are over each other's shoulders with peace signs with bright smiles on their faces with a black school girl's uniforms on.

_I met her, she freed me from my sadness and suffering. Finally I learned how to smile again, how to laugh, how to be happy._

The page turned to a human with red ears and an red tail that had white tips. Her eyes were like cats with fangs slightly showing with a smile. She was wearing an orange kimono with oranges on with hints of green on it.

_Kimiko means child without equal that just what I am, a child without equal. I'm three quarters human the other a quarter is yokai called 'kitsune'._

The girl is currently in the futile passion flooding around with her had head was in between her legs and her arm are holding her legs. _Who am I? Am I dead? _The girl looked up and saw a child with the same color hair crying. She walked up to the girl and stood there. _Who are you? _The child looked up and gave an evil to her, then she giggled. _I'm you._ The darkness around her suddenly disappeared and her eyes opened.

She slowly got up and looked to the side and saw a girl with blue and black hair. Slowly she got up out of bed looked in a close by mirror and she was wearing a plain white nightgown. Her hair grown past her waist and to her behind. Quietly she slide open the door and started walking through the halls. There was barely any noise was heard in the house, it was as quiet as a rabbit. She walked past a woman with black hair doing the laundry. Walking up from behind her and tapping her on her shoulder. "Oh!" She turned around and saw her. "Oh? You're the child that Rihan brought in. What your name, dear?" She asked in a quiet but gentle tone.

"Kimiko," Kimiko said in a quiet voice wall looking at her feet.

The woman smiled sweetly at Kimiko and she looked up at her. "It's nice to meet Kimiko, my name is Otome," Otome said sweetly to Kimiko.

_She so kind, _Kimiko thought to herself. "Yo Otome. Who do you have here?" A man with black hair asked Yamabuki.

Yamabuki turned to the black haired man and smiled again. "Good morning Rihan. You remember the girl that you brought in. She just woke up," Otome said softly to the man named Rihan.

"Ho? So you're awake. So what's her name Otome?" Rihan said wall pointing to Kimiko which was at the time she was shifting uncomfortably in her position in his presents.

"Her name is Kimiko or at less that's what she said," Yamabuki said honestly concerned the girl.

Kimiko looked down at her feet yet again embarrassed at how she was acting in front of Rihan. "Sub name?" Rihan asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember. I only remember that I'm twelve and that Kimiko is my name," Kimiko said with fear in her eyes.

"Rihan, you're scaring her," Otome scolded Rihan and hugged the now very frightened child.

Soon Kimiko snapped out of her daze and saw that Yambuki was hugging her. "It's okay Miss Yamabuki. I'll remember later, don't worry." Kimiko comforted the older woman.

The girl that was sleeping on Kimiko's lap ran up to Rihan. "Master Rihan, I lost the girl that you told me watch!" The blue and black haired girl said a little panicked.

Rihan simply pointed to Yamabuki hugging Kimiko and Kimiko calming her down. "Lady Yamabuki! What are you doing?!" She screamed at Yamabuki.

"Oh? Sorry Kimiko. Oh Tsurara will you Kimiko get dress please?" Yamabuki asked Tsurara wall releasing Kimiko from her hug.

Tsurara sweat dropped and sighed in defeat as she walked over to Kimiko and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get you dress," Yuki onna said and dragged Kimiko to the room that she was sleeping in.

"Um, Miss Tsurara? Do you have something that I was wearing before?" Kimiko asked Yuki Onna.

She sighed yet again (A.N. Tsurara isn't usually called Miss). "Ah, you don't have to call me 'miss,' you know. You can call me Tsurara, and yes we do have something you wore before," Tsurara cheerfully said.

A smile innocent grow on Kimiko's face and her eye closed. "Thank you very much Miss Tsurara. I'm very grateful to you," Kimiko said and bowed her head to Tsurara.

Tsurara blushed a little and took out an orange kimono with oranges on it with a slight amount of green and a white pair of tabi (A.K.A. Japanese socks). "Here put this on," Tsurara said trying to hide her blush. Tsurara quickly handed Kimiko the kimono and rushed out of the door. This left Kimiko confused on Tsurara's actions. It was natural for Kimiko to put on the kimono and tabi. Almost as if she did it thousands of times before hand even if she didn't remember how to do it. _How come is it so easy to put this on?_ Kimiko thought has she finish putting on the tabi. Sliding open the door and started walking around again.

Kimiko wasn't paying attention to where so was going so she bumped into a man without a neck. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me, mister!" She said and quick bent down to help him.

He was carrying at less eleven red food traces. "Wait, you're the child that Master Rihan brought in, right?" He studied Kimiko carefully to make the utmost care of not mistaking her for another person.

"I guess you can say that, but please just call me Kimiko. By the way what's your name, Mister?" Kimiko asked the neckless man.

He blinked for a couple of seconds. "My name is Kubinashi," the neckless man named Kubinashi said.

"Here, let me help you Mister Kubinashi. It's the less I can after all," Kimiko said with a bright smile wall picking up five red traces and staking them.

"You don't have to do that you know! I can do it!" Kubinashi panicked when he said that.

"No, I incised. Since Mister Rihan helped me it is the less I can do," Kimiko incised and finished.

Kubinashi was a little amazed at her actions. _She acts so much like a child. It seems second nature to her. _He thought to himself as he grabbed the trace that Kimiko set for him to pick up.

As they walked down to the kitchen Kimiko hummed a tone unknowingly to herself. "Do you how I looked when Mister Rihan brought me in?" She suddenly asked surprising Kubinashi.

"Well, Master Rihan had already healed you but from telling on how much blood was on your clothes you were badly injured. Master Rihan also said that you saved him from being stabbed by a sword." Kubinashi explained to Kimiko then they stopped at the door. "Here we are."

The door side open and there was a woman with brown hair. Her bangs where covering half of her face with only one green eye showing. She had really long hair about the same size as Kimiko; maybe a little longer. _She's so pretty!_ Kimiko thought to herself.

"Hey, Kejoro. I brought the -ow," Kubinashi whined when Kimiko stepped on his foot eyeing him.

After putting down the traces and after two more time of having his foot stepped on he gave up. "I mean both of us," Kubinashi said gesturing to Kimiko.

"Oh? And who are?" Kejoro asked Kimiko.

Kimiko smiled at her, "I'm Kimiko. It's nice to meet you Miss Kejoro."

Kejoro smiled back at Kimiko. _She remembers of someone,_ Kejoro thought to herself.

Quickly Kimiko left the room and found herself at a sakura tree (A.K.A. a cherry blossom tree). She stood there for a few minutes and for some odd reason it was like something was tugging on her. Like she was unconsciously remembering something from her past. Something that was important to her.

(A.N. When Kimiko or Mai was five Rikuo Nura brought her up to the tree and showed her the lights of the town.)

Kimiko climbed up the trunk and sat on the branch that was biggest. She looked at the city, it looked beautiful in the daylight, and when the wind blow her hair got in the way. Moving them out of the way and moving to the edge to get a better view of the town. Suddenly, Rihan jumped up on the tree. Kimiko jumped a little but resumed looking at the view humming a tone. Stopping and take in a breath. "It's petty," she paused for an answer but no answer came from him. "For some odd reason I feel like I could remember something or someone; something like that."

Rihan looked at Kimiko; he never lost his memory but he could relate to her. "Is that so?" He wondered and soon jumped off.

_Do I have a sister? _Kimiko questioned herself.

Unknowingly someone was looking for her. A woman with chocolate brown hair, with grey eyes, wearing a blue jeans and a brown jacket. That had big brown buttons and a wide neck area. She was in an alleyway that had a lot of blood at the end of it.

In her right hand she was holding an orange mokara orchid necklace holding it close to her face, examining it carefully to not make a mistakes.

Simply putting the necklace in her sleeve and leaving the alley. "I'm close," the woman whispered to herself pulling the neck area close to her mouth covering it, "Mai."

**Well that's a wrap everyone hoped you enjoyed it please give me so tips and advice on the story. I would really love it, just don't go criticizing it. It's only my second story that I wrote. P.S. I need so ideas on how the brown jacket woman will appear in the story and what chapter too? Welp see you later. Bye. Bye.**


	2. Act Two: Fight

Act Two: Fight

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I wanted to write a little more after the first chapter or act but you guys get to read more, right? As the title says there will be a fight but don't worry it won't be too violent. <strong>

**Expect to have more violence in the mirror future and a little bit of sexual content later but only kissing. I'm still too young to write actual sexual content, plus my mom would be really mad if I did.**

**Ok! Let's start in three, two, one, roll!**

* * *

><p>The next day Kimiko woke up in the white nightgown. Quickly putting on a kimono that was from Otome that had had brown or a reddish brown as the main color and large koi fish on it. Kimiko put her hair up in a ponytail with braids at the bottom.<p>

She slipped out of the room that she was staying in. It was rather early in the morning so it was rather cold but warm enough where you would need a light jacket or swearer but Kimiko wasn't really that cold; actually she was warm.

Wall walking past a room that had a lot of door opening to a rather large room that was empty (A.N. Kimiko looked through the room beforehand but there was nothing in it). Kimiko stopped when she heard voices coming from and one sounded like Rihan's voice. _Was the Mister Rihan? What's he doing in there?_ Kimiko put her ear to the door to hear the conversation.

"Has there been any reports of her?" Rihan asked someone else the room.

"Sadly no Second Heir. There has been no reports or sighting on her," another person said. For some odd reason it seemed familiar; like they had met before.

Wanting to hear what they were saying Kimiko moved closer to the first door on the right. _Who is the girl that they're talking about? Is she Rihan's daughter? I wonder what happen._ They were all talking about the girl and some other things too that Kimiko didn't understand.

"Oh, Rihan didn't you bring a girl here, right?" A male voice that sounded to be next to Rihan.

"Hm? Why are you asking Old Man?" Rihan question his father with an unnoticeable low growl in his voice. _What's the old geezer thinking, now?_ Rihan thought.

_I better leave before anyone sees me. It would be worry some if someone sees me and thinks that I'm a spy but I want to hear who she is._ Kimiko thought and continued to listen in but she could hear footsteps coming towards her so she moved back to the room that she was staying in.

* * *

><p>She when back to her room so she had an alibi for the morning. Kimiko took out her braids and her ponytail and started brushing her hair. A little later Otome came to check on Kimiko and to tell her that breakfast is ready. When Otome opened the door she found Kimiko was brushing her hair and humming, she smiled at her. "Kimiko it's breakfast time," Otome said cheerfully to Kimiko.<p>

Kimiko put down the brushed and smiled at Otome. "Thank you for telling Miss Otome," she said and skipped down to the dining room.

Wall eating Kimiko started to hum yet again but singing at some parts (A.N. I suggest you listen to skyscraper demi lovato wall reading this part). "Skies are crying (Humming: I am watching) catching teardrops in my hands. Only silence as it's ending like we never had a chance. (Humming: Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me? You can take everything) I have. You can break everything I am like I'm made of glass. (Humming: I'm made of paper. Go on and try to) tear me down," upon hearing stop. "I'm sorry! Sometimes I do it unconsciously. I'm sorry!"

"No, you were really good," Rihan complimented Kimiko.

Then the door opened and a rather young good looking man that had auburn colored eyes and antic-gravity hair that was yellowish, whitish. "You're right about that. She is a really good singer even if she does it unconsciously," the auburn colored eyed man smirked at the end of the sentence. He then sat at a different pair of the table.

Another person came into the room with the same kind of hair instead of yellowish, whitish it was white with black hair and he had crimson eyes. He also looked like he was sixteen years old; just a little older than Kimiko (A.N. crimson or red eyes if you what to call them that). "I agree," the crimson eyed teen said and sat next to the other yellowish, whitish haired man.

"Old man and Yoru! I thought I told both of you not to show your self's to Kimiko!" Rihan protested to the auburn eyed man, he chuckled at Rihan.

"Mister Rihan! You shouldn't disrespect your father like that and plus," Kimiko paused and turned the two other men. "I'm sorry but I don't know your names," Kimiko turned her head to the door when she heard sounds coming from it.

_How does she know that he's my father?! _Rihan thought to himself and was a little alarmed. "Um? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Hm. Well he could be your bother, cousin, or your uncle. If he was your brother that means that your mother would have had black hair and your father whitish, yellowish hair. But if he is your cousin that means you have an aunt and uncle but I didn't see them when I was walking around so that means that you don't have an aunt and uncle. Because this house is so big that more people would be living here. If he is your uncle that means you," pausing and pointing to the other teen in the room other than herself (A.K.A. or Fun Fact, if your twelve you're a tween and tween stands for in between teen and adolescent. Adolescents for short means child). "That means he is your son Mister Rihan and he doesn't have a cousin, right? Or am I wrong?" Kimiko asked him.

"No, I don't have a cousin," He answered a little amazed on the detail of the explanation.

Kimiko looked down and nodded slowly. "So that means that he is your father," gesturing to Rihan's father, "and he is your son," and gesturing to the other one. _I wonder what happened the girl or girls they were talking about. I should ask later._

Rihan was surprised at the explanation and detail of it. _Is she a spy, but if she is a spy then why did she take that hit for me?_ He thought to himself. "Yeah, your right. Yoru is my son and Nurarihyon is my father," he answered.

"Ok, if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap," Kimiko said and left the room to her room.

* * *

><p>But when she got to her room Kimiko started to draw a picture of a woman with white long hair and ruby red eyes; she looked to be thirteen years old. The red woman's eyes that were sparkling and Kimiko drew a little girl that looked to be three. She had the same orange hair and a bright yellow dress.<p>

Four other girls were in the picture and two of them was standing next the one with white hair. One of the girls were wearing all orange and was standing in front of the girl that was on the right of the one that had white hair; she looked to be seven years old. She had brown hair with baby blue eyes; she looked to be sixteen years old.

The other younger girl that a pink sun dress and blond hair; she looked to be five years old. She was being held by a woman that had black hair and a bright blue dress that swayed in the wind.

They all had bright and happy smiles on their faces but Kimiko had tears in her eyes. _Why can't I remember who they are? Who I am?_ Then Kimiko wiped away the tears and got dressed in the white nightgown after that she got in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>In Kimiko's Dream<strong>

* * *

><p>Kimiko was floating in the sky watch and see everything that was happening bellow her.<p>

Two people are fighting with incredible speed and actuary. Both of them had white hair but they had different kimonos and colored eyes too.

One had ruby red eyes with a red kimono that had red flowers on it. The other one had sapphire blue eyes with a blue kimono that had waves on it.

When the red one threw the blue one over her shoulder the fight stopped and the red one won. She walked up to a girl that had Kimiko's orange hair and eyes too. The orange haired girl seemed to be five years old or younger. "What to fight too, Mai? I promise to go easy on, you don't worry," she reassured the girl named Mai.

Mai smiled at back at her. "I would love to fight, Big Sis! I'll fight with all I got!" She then got into her fighting position and was ready to fight.

_CLEACK!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Dream Ends<strong>

* * *

><p>Kimiko opened her eyes and looked around the room, wonder, <em>what in the world was that sound<em>.

_CLANK!_

Then she opened the door and saw Rihan and Yoru fight with swords. Rihan had the same antic-gravity hair and that had a ponytail right under his antic-gravity black hair. It was like seeing a beautiful dance; all of the choreography made it look like a sakura petal flowing down.

Kimiko sat on the patio's edge watching quietly. _Maybe I would be a good fighter. I wonder if I can beat Rihan. He seems to be always dodging Yoru's attack._ And it was true what Kimiko was thinking Rihan was always dodge Yoru's attacks. He chuckled as Yoru growled and tried to hit Rihan's left side.

Kimiko put her hand up to her mouth to try and cover her laugher but they notices. "Um? When did you get up?" Yoru rudely asked Kimiko.

"When I heard you two start fighting. May I ask? Can I fight too, it seems fun!" Kimiko said cheerfully to them. Secretly hoping that by fight she would remember something from her past.

Rihan was a little curious; why would she ask to fight but when he thought of how it might end he grinned. "Sure, Yoru can fight you," Rihan said with a slight chuckle in his' voice.

"Tsk. Fine, but I won't go easy on you because you're a girl or anything," he warned Kimiko.

Kimiko just chuckled and smirked at him. "I would say the same for you too. You don't have to worry about me being weak," Kimiko said and got into a fighting position where her hands were close to her chest and her legs were spread apart.

Then Yoru tried to end the match with a sharp cut to the left right above her head but she only tucked her head under her fists, dodging to swing by a hair. Yoru was opened to an attack but Kimiko didn't take the chance. _Not now. If I attack now I will lose this fight. _She thought as she dodged another swing that was aimed at her lower right side.

After two more attacks Kimiko saw another opening and tucked all of her fingers down in her right hand except for her index and middle finger to make a point. With that she grabbed Yoru's left hand that he had his sword in with a strong grip holding the wrist down firmly. She gave a second to aim her fingers to his shoulder right under his collar bone, Kimiko gave a strike with inhuman force to it.

Then throwing him to the ground with immense force causing him to cough up blood. Placing her bare foot on his stomach as a sign that she had just win the battle. "I win! That was fun! Can we do it again?" She asked with a childlike tone.

The show of bruit force and accuracy showed how dangerous she could be. Rihan was thornily impress by the normally sweet and cheerful child; he had no idea that she could be so bruit and made a note not to mess with her.

At the side lines Nurarihyon, a man with grey hair covering half of his face, a monk wearing a black rode, and you guessed it, Kubinashi. "Wow, who would of thought that she could be so bruit in battle," Nurarihyon said wall sipping on some sake (A.N. sake is Japanese wine! Not beer!). The three others nodded in agreement.

"Well I would of expected that she wouldn't know very much of fighting," Kubinashi stared as Kimiko and Rihan helped pick up Yoru from the ground. Yoru just groan in pain as they brought him to the others.

"I'm so sorry Yoru! I didn't mean to hurt you _that_ badly! Please forgive me!" Kimiko apologized and she continued to apologize for the next half hour.

"She is defiantly good fighter for someone that lose their memory," the grey haired man commented.

Nurarihyon raised his eyebrow; it was curious to why she could fight at all. _Could she be a spy or did she remember something? _Nurarihyon asked himself and narrowed his eyes at Kimiko.

This made Kimiko shiver and started to look around. "By the way, Kimiko. How come you can fight like that? Did you remember something?" Rihan asked.

She turned her attention to Rihan and rubbed her chin a little. "Well, I saw it in a dream," Kimiko answered. "If you what to know what the dream was about I really don't know myself. There were two women and they were fighting each other. They both had white hair but they're eyes and kimonos were different colors. One had ruby red eyes with a red kimono, the other one had sapphire blue eyes with a blue kimono, and there was a little girl with the same colored hair as mine; her name was Mai I believe. Well I just copied the one with blue," Kimiko explained as she sat next to Yoru.

_Maybe I should tell him about the picture? It would be most respectful if I do. _Kimiko sighed and looked at the bed room that she was staying. She went into the room and got the sketch pad and pencils (normal and colored pencils too) and brought them back out with her.

Flipping the page to a new sheet, she started to draw. This time it was the picture of the red woman except she had wounds that were covering and shielding the little girl from before. The little girl looked to be six and crying. The red woman was on her hands and knees looking at a black figure standing in front of her.

A tear formed in Kimiko's left eye and slowly ran down her check, Kimiko didn't realize this until the tear hit the paper and snapped her out of her thoughts. Then rubbing her eyes to keep from tears forming in her eyes. She soon stopped and finished the detail on the picture.

Rihan notice that Kimiko was drawing and watch as she put the picture in detail. _It's rather gory. Is this the kind of stuff she's interested in? _Rihan asked himself.

When Kimiko saw that Rihan was watching her she shut the book and went to her room. It was hard on her to know that she couldn't remember anything about her pass. In fact it killed her on the inside knowing that she might of had a family that loved and cherished her for who she was. But she had to smile to keep others around her from not worrying about her.

Quickly putting on the koi fish kimono and leaving the room. Heading towards the gate to explore town Kimiko was stopped by Otome who was honestly concern about the younger female. "Are you ok, Kimiko? You seem to be upset, dearie. Please tell me, is something bothering you?" Otome worriedly asked the distressed Kimiko.

"Yes. Everything is just fine. I just need some space," Kimiko answered as she pulled away from Otome's grip and ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>In Town<strong>

* * *

><p>Kimiko was in a park walking around and she suddenly felt as if she was being followed by someone. This feeling kept going on until she entered a store fill with shoes and dresses.<p>

Wondering in the store waiting for thirty minutes to make sure that the person wasn't following her. _I have to get back to Rihan and Otome. They can protect me right now. Please don't hate me. _Kimiko pleaded and all at once she dashed out of the store and straight back to the house she was staying in.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the House<strong>

* * *

><p>Kimiko was panting slightly but she was at the gate of the house. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned her head and found a woman with grey eyes and chocolate brown hair with a sad look in her eyes. In moments Kimiko was pulled to an area that was a couple of yards away from the gate and was in a hug. "I finally found you," the woman muttered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's a wrap everyone hoped you enjoyed it. This is by far the most I've in joyed writing. <strong>

**A song I would like to recommend is Sunrise by Our Last Night. I was listening to it wall making this act or chapter.**

**If you do listen to it you can drew many similarities between Rihan to when he lose ****Yamabuki or Otome. For years he wondered and didn't marry until Wakana came along. But before that he was always sad and felt like the world was against him.**

**Please tell me what's wrong in this and did you like it. Well bye, bye see you next time.**


	3. Act Three: Sister?

Act Three: Sister?

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note: Kimiko will remember something in this chapter or act but see how she acts. Also you may have read my other story and the main character was named Ruby. She'll be in this one too.<strong>

**Ok! Let's start in three, two, one, roll!**

* * *

><p>"I finally found you," she muttered and pulled tier on Kimiko but was still gentle.<p>

This confused Kimiko by this action and she tensed up. The grey eyed woman noticed this and lifted her head from the younger girl's shoulder and looked in her eyes. She only saw emptiness in her eyes; it was just like looking in a bottomless pit. Grabbing her shoulders and the grey eyed woman eyes were filled with sadness. "Mai, don't you receive me?" She shuddered out shaking her a bit.

"I'm sorry but I… I can't remember you or anything in that matter," Kimiko soften her eyes when she said that. It must have hurt to hear that but the grey eyed woman didn't have time to react.

"Mai, I'm you're…" she cut off by another voice.

"What are you doing to her" A male voice asked.

She immediately turned around to face that other way. Kimiko managed to poke her head out before she was pushed behind the woman. There was lots of scary things in front of the woman that scared Kimiko a little but not too much. Her eye landed on three familiar figures that she concertized and that was Rihan, Nurarihyon, and Yoru.

Then images started too flashed in her mind with the red woman and with every image came a little girl's voice that would be heard saying _Big Sis_. Her hands touched the held the sides of her head when she hearing the screams and yells. _What… what's this? Stop, please stop. It hurts! Make it stop!_ Then the woman in front flash in her mind and a memory started to play like an old movie playing in light tan.

It was through her own eyes and she was nudging a woman that was one-third eaten. Crying out 'Mommy please get up' repeatedly until the red woman picked her up off the ground and tried to calm her down by humming a song. At one point her head and eyes were covered from seeing or hearing something that was happening at the time. Another one she saw the red woman turn into the woman that was in front of her right now and she ran up to her calling her _Big Sis_.

Falling to her feet and letting her arms go limp. She then brought her arms to her eyes. "Big… Sis please make the pain stop," she pleaded with a dry throat before passing out from the pain in her head.

To the horror of the woman she turned her head and saw the younger girl was passed out. Yoru saw this as an opening and tried to attack the woman but was sadly mistaken. She grabbed the blade and smirked at him. "You're a hundred years too early kid to beat me. Try again next time. Right now I can't deal with you _idiots_ and help my little sister," she told them and threw Yoru back to the other people.

Kneeling down to her so called little sister her right hand hovered over Kimiko's body and a golden light started to shine from her hand. "Nothing really that bad, only a sore throat. I guess she really lost her memory," she said in a voice that pitied her and picked Kimiko off the ground, bridal style. One look at Rihan and the woman was hostile towards him, the only thing she did was muttered curses under her breath.

For cat like figure then appear behind the her, they all had white cat ears and tails, but their hair were all different colors. They were all kneeling in respect to the woman and she seem to have just noticed them by looking over her shoulder, she smirked seeing them. "What took so long?" She teased them.

"Ha, we apologize for our inconvenience Lady Rubina," one of them apologized for the rest of them as they caught their breath. All of them were gasping for air from them running after the woman named Rubina at her speed.

Rubina sweet dropped when she saw them panting basically; even one lade on her back and tried to catch her breath. _They can't even keep up with me at my highest speed._ She sighed and looked at them again, but she think on how pathetic they are. "Jeez… just how you guys got so _pathetic _is beyond me. That's why you'll be working out seventeen hours _a day_. No complaining you four or I'll have you all work the kitchen for the next sixteen weeks," she warned.

All the other people were amazed on how mean she was acting, it even scared some smaller ones. Then she started to walk towards them when a different one jump out of the trees and was walking peacefully walked by Rubina not fazed by the run. "My pardons Milady. I ran into some… business, but everything was taken care of, so don't worry," the woman reassured Rubina.

Rubina razed her eyebrow, but soon was settled on not to worry about anything. "Um? Is that so? I hope in the future that you would be a little quicker about it. Hu. You'll give me a report on it, won't you, Aki?" She assumed and turned her head towards the woman named Aki. "It won't change on how many I have right now anyways," Rubina commented as she stopped in front of one of Rihan's subordinates that was fairly tall man with long black hair and blue eyes, appearing as a young bishonen and handed him the still asleep Kimiko. After words she turned to towards Aki and waited for an answer.

"Yes, I will give you a report," she reported.

Not wanting to act like they were in the military, Rubina laughed and put her hand on Aki's shoulder. "Okay, I'm tiered of acting like we're in a military. Lets go inside and these three idiots can ask us questions. Plus I want to hear what happened to you," she recommended and they all went inside.

* * *

><p>Kimiko was put in her room to sleep wall the household waited for her to wake up. The four cat like yokai were helping around the mansion. Aki, Rubina, Nurarihyon, Rihan, and Yoru were all talking. "So what's that power you have?" Nurarihyon asked.<p>

"I wasn't born with that power if you're thinking that, I got it from my second tail. Haha. That brings back some good~ memories," a big smile formed on her before it disappeared, "and some bad ones too. Huh. Oh well. You have to take the good with the bad anyways," she concluded.

"What?" All three Nura's said.

"Oh, right," Rubina stood up and closed her eye then transformed. Her hair grew past her knees and turned pure white. Her eye turned from grey to ruby red, her nails changed to claws and grew an inch plus; her canines grew a few centimeter. Eight white tails appeared on her lower back along with a pair of white ears, her outfit remained. "See my tails? I have Eight of them each one them gave me a power, but I've nearly die each time. One more thing I need to tell you three. The one to touch my hair first loses the hand that touched my hair," she warned.

"One last question, how old are you?" Yoru asked but he finished the sentence he got hit on the head, hard.

(A.N. This isn't a question you should a women no made what happens to you.) "You are the rudest man I've ever met in my whole entire life! If you don't know, men don't ask woman their age! It makes them think they're old! Dumbass!" Rubina insulted him; her tails flicked back and forth, frantically, showing how mad she was.

Both Nurarihyon and Rihan shook their heads and sighed, Yoru was holding his head where Rubina hit. "Jeez, sorry for that you old lady," he insulted back.

_CRACK!_

"Hehe, hahahaha." She laughed as she looked at the time but as she turned her head Rubina had an evil look on her face. "Hell hath no fury, for what I'm gonna to you," she said pointed at him.

Worried for the youngest of the Nuras, Aki decided to _try _and stop Rubina. Luckily she had a bag of obsidian in her pocket if her leader was to ever get angry at one of them. Taking to out and poking Rubina on her shoulder and handed the bag. Happily taking the bag, she sat down and started to crush the hardest rocks in the world into dust. "Breath, just breath and think that the hard rock is the twit's head," as she said that she crushed another rock into dust.

"Now that I'm calm I have one thing to tell you three I'm going to be here for only a few weeks, but tell me if Mai does remembers something. I'll have my personal bodyguard with her at all times of the day," Rubina told them.

"But Milady, I can't protect you and Lady Mai at the same time. Please understand my concern as a friend," Aki requested.

_She is right about that, Rubina. You need a bodyguard that you can trust and Aki will be the best choose,_ the voice in Rubina's head said.

With now two people ganging up on her, Rubina had to think. "Now, who would you propose to protect Mai, Spark. It won't be one of the four others that I brought if you _were_ going to say that," She denied.

All three of the Nuras stared at Rubina, she had her eyes as she nodded and shook her head, and one thing was running through their head's 'who on earth is she talking to?' At one point she got up and looked outside but went back to where she was sitting at, until she her eyes suddenly opened. Rubbing the back of her neck, looked directly at Rihan. "Partially why I'm going to have a bodyguard near Mai at all times is because I don't trust pervert over there, and the other reason is personal. You should know that Spark since you were there, idiot." She insulted.

_I'm not an idiot, I'm older than you that mean my memory is just harder to success._ Spark replied.

"You said you're old so that means that I win our little bet. Remember I bet that you would call yourself old and you bet that would never call yourself old in my lifetime, so that means I win. Mu~ huh~ I win and as the bet goes you get to do paperwork for the next year. Thank you so much," Rubina had a big grin on her face wall say that (A.N. Rubina doesn't smile and when she does it means something very go happened). Aki stared in awe as she saw Rubina grin, her mouth was wide open at the sight.

"Um? Who is she talking too?" Nurarihyon finally asked Aki.

A small smile creped on her face as she watched and she turned her head towards them. "Well it's considered good luck in our clan, that the next head would have the guardian sealed inside of them. She tends to call herself Spark and why she calls herself that because she wants protects the innocent's small spark," she said.

Back this time Rubina had changed back to her human form and was rubbing her back. When she bit her lip there were sounds fingers tearing into flesh and pulling something metal out. Rubina hand taken out a tip of a sword that was a couple inches long, her finger were covered in blood and the sword tip was slightly rusted from the looks of it. "Welp I'm go to check out the sakura blossoms but before that I need a new sweat shirt so if you need me just look were Mai maybe at," she told them and left the room.

* * *

><p>Kimiko was wake and was wondering the house looking for her older sister until she found her looking at the sakura tree's blossoms. Gladly, Kimiko sat next to Rubina and watched the sakura blossoms sway in the wind; it was like listening to wind chimes sway in the wind. It was beautiful to watch.<p>

"You know when I first found you, you were covered in blood. I didn't want this kind of a life for you. I've seen you cry just because I came back home with wounds all over my body. For me, processing emotion is difficult, but you would always find a way to make me laugh or smile even after all of the paperwork I would go through a day. That night… when you were taken from me I tried to save you and I ended up with six swords in through my heart, two through each lung, five in my right arm, four in my left arm, ten in my stomach, eleven in my right leg, and fourteen in my left leg. The only thing that kept me going was hearing you scream my name giving me hope that they did kill you, but when I couldn't hear your voice my heart sunk. As I tried to get up I could barely see anything but I knew you were there… I could feel you in there with me and those men. After that I blacked out, the next thing I know I was in my bedroom covered in bandages with only my face showing. Everyone that was in the clan was by my bedside praying that I haven't died yet. It took four of them to keep me down, but when I healed we searched for six long years," she said with a look of longing like Rubina wanted something yet she didn't want it at the same time.

"It must have hurt when you hugged me and I didn't even recognize you. I don't even know what to call you, whether to call you Sis or Miss Rubina, I don't know," Kimiko said as tear streamed down her face.

A few awkward minutes past as Kimiko silently watch the sakura blossoms, until Rubina finally broke the silence. "You use to always call me Big Sis and it was kind of funny," Rubina said with a small smile.

"Really?" Kimiko asked with glistening eyes.

"Yep" Rubina replied.

Nurarihyon found the two sisters smiling and laughing about past things that Rubina was telling her. It was quite a sight to see Kimiko actually smile and not faking it and try to make the people around her happy. In fact it reminded him of someone that was important to his son. A small grin was on his face as he watched Rubina tease her younger sister and Kimiko try to hit her head to only fail. _I guess Kimiko wasn't a spy after all. Only a girl looking for her family_, he concluded.

"Once a very good friend of mine once said 'In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years.' I never knew what he meant by that, but now, I realize that it means it doesn't matter on how long you live, it's those who you affect and the kind of live you lived," _Mai_ Kimiko turned her head towards her, _thank you, for changing mine._

It was already dark and the wind started to blow from the left causing Kimiko's long hair to sway in the wind. "It's really cold to night. I guess I should go to bed, night… Sis," Kimiko said and ran to her room. Soon she fell into a deep slumber.

**Well that's a wrap everyone hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry about it taking so long but I was busy with my second quarter tests but when I was done with them I continued this story.**

**Lately I've been reading Naruto Funfics and I got some ideas for this story that meant help it sound been. By the way I was listening to this song call Right Here by Ashes Remain and I think some of you guys meant like it. **

**I'm going to start making suggestion on stories so here's my first suggestion and it is '****The Warm Rays by ****wanderlustkitten'. If you can get pass the long paragraphs it's a really good story that I think everyone would enjoy it. **

**Please tell me what you thought of this act or chapter and what I can do better in. It really helps to know these kind of things so please review and also favorite this story. I know it hasn't been getting too much attention but I'll still keep writing it. ****Well bye, bye see you next time.**


End file.
